Who Would Have Thought
by quenwheezha
Summary: The people around her has already come to a conclusion that Haru is a one of a kind girl. She's strangely into cosplaying. She goes head-on with Gokudera to argue. She does not hesitate to give Tsuna and the others a piece of her mind with their dangerous endeavors. She's also fiercely loyal and protective of her friends. It does not end there because Haru surprises them even more.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Would Have Thought**

I somehow like this pairing because Belphegor is one of my favorite characters and Haru is definitely number two (next to Chrome) on my favorite female KHR characters! Besides creating a fic about them is fun as well. Knowing Haru's personality and Bel's sadistic tendencies and bloodthirst how will it blossom into feelings of love? Please enjoy! Reviews are encouraged

 **ooOoo**

In the peaceful Namimori town, a sleek black car stopped in front of a humble house. The neighbors have gotten quite used to the unusual visitors that the ordinary-looking home seem to get at least once a month so they didn't bat an eye at the sudden appearance of a limo in their neighborhood.

From said car, a tall and slim blonde teen with half his face covered with long bangs stepped outside silkily. A child, looking like a six-year old, jumped from behind him and followed the teen as he strode royally towards the doorsteps of the Sawada household.

Before they could as much as take one foot on the stone steps, the door burst open revealing a shocked-looking brunette with gravity defying hair and chocolate-brown doe eyes, staring at his visitors like he couldn't believe what he is seeing.

"They really came." The brunette mumbled, eyeing the grinning teen and the child.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The blonde toothily acknowledged.

"Belphegor, Viper." Another child with a fedora appeared beside Tsuna, eyeing the two visitors with an interested glint on his onyx orbs.

"How many times should I tell you to stop calling me that." Mammon's eyes glared under his hood.

"Ushishishi." Belphegor casually passed by Tsuna and entered their living room. He then took a seat on the cushiony arm chair, crossing his legs and resting his chin aboved his cupped hands.

"Why did you come here in my house?" Tsuna stood in front Belphegor, his eyes wary of the bloodthirsty man known as Prince the Ripper. On the other cushionay chair Mammon has leapt to take a seat.

"Don't get any ideas. We didn't come here because we wanted to. Boss told us to at least stop by the Sawada household before proceeding with our original purpose."

Reborn grinned at this for it only shows that his student is slowly gaining the Varia's approval even through little attempts.

"Though we hate it, you're still the next-in-line Vongola Boss anyway and the person we seek is under one of your Guardians' care." Belphegor replied, grin on his face.

"Mukuro. You're here for Fran. I heard."

Mammon nodded. "That kid has his memories from the future regained after Mukuro throw an apple at him out of irritation. A few weeks ago Captain was still hesitant to get the child knowing his smart mouth. But it was Rokudo who finally agreed to have Fran spend some time to get to know the Varia who he is allied with in the future-that-will-never-be."

Tsuna sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry but you better leave before my mom comes home from doing groceries. She had seen enough weirdos in her life already." he lowered his voice to a whisper. "And there's Gokudera-kun who would surely initiate a fight when he sees the Varia."

Just after he said that, there was a sound of doorbell ringing.

"Hiiieee! Just when I was worried about that!" squeaked Tsuna. He took one pleading look at his eccentric visitors before going to the door. "Please don't fight inside the house!"

Tsuna opened the door and saw Haru smiling outside with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning, Tsuna-san!" she greeted happily.

"Ha-Haru! What are you doing here?"

"Hahi! Is Haru not allowed to visit Tsuna-san on Sundays anymore?"

Tsuna sighed. "No, it's not that it's just-" he gave a quick peek behind him.

"Just what Tsuna-san?" Haru asked, tiptooeing to get a look as well.

"Just, go back home for today okay? I'm sorry Haru."

Haru wide-eyed. "Hahi! Is Tsuna-san keeping another woman inside? Are you cheating on Haru?"

"Eh?! Haru what are you talking about?"

Before Tsuna could react, Haru instinctively rushed inside the house and marched towards the living room where said 'another woman' was, only for Haru to stumble upon a leisurely sitting Belphegor, Mammon looking up at her, and Reborn sitting across them, drinking his espresso.

"Hahi! Aren't they the Varia?" she exclaimed. "Why are you in Tsuna-san's place?"

Tsuna arrived hastily back to them.

Belphegor eyed the newcomer. "The prince does not really want this. It's for the job here in Japan, woman."

Haru stepped in front of Belphegor. "Oh, are you friends with Tsuna-san, now?" she asked with a smile.

Tsuna stepped between Haru and Belphegor.

"Haru, they're just here for a mission, okay?" The Tenth Vongola boss glanced backwards to check the Varia Storm Guardian in case he suddenly throw them a knife at Haru's remark.

"I don't make friends with commoners because I'm royalty."

Haru pondered over this before taking in Belphegor's appearance.

"Haru has always wondered about this but are you perhaps into cosplaying?"

Tsuna could only gape at Haru. "Ha-Haru!" he really fears for her life right now.

Belphegor's hidden eye twitched in annoyance. "How dare a commoner mock a prince." He stood up, hands inside his coat for his knives.

Tsuna sensing this immediately face Belphegor.

"No, no, no, no." He turned to Haru. "Just go home for today, okay?"

To Tsuna's surprise, Haru stepped forwards and straightened himself to look at Belphegor face-to-face, she tiptooed.

"If you're a prince then act like one." She puffed her chest indignantly. "Tsuna-san is a prince and he is very well-mannered."

Belphegor seemed to take the insult. How dare a commoner tell him he is of a lesser royalty than a peasant like Sawada? No one gets away like that with the prince. He reached for his knives and was about to pull it out of his coat when suddenly grabbed his, preventing him.

Haru grabbed Belphegor's arm before he got out something who-knows-what. She had enough of Gokudera to know whatever the man has to pull out of his coat is a weapon. And Haru does not take it very nicely to be threatened like that anymore.

"See? You're going to hurt an innocent person yet you call yourself a prince. Princes do not act like that!"

Tsuna's eyes flitted back and forth at the duo glaring daggers at each other.

"And how should a prince act then?" Belphegor mouthed with a note of challenging her. Unfortunately, she seemed to catch the bait.

"A prince should be considerate for the people around him. He should think for the good of his people. He is an embodiment of selflessness."

For a moment, Tsuna thought that Belphegor would revolt and begin throwing his knives at Haru. However, his Hyper Intuition seemed to tell him otherwise and he saw Belphegor unexpectedly lower his guard down and instead strode for the door.

"You're leaving already?" Tsuna asked dumbfounded.

Mammon leaped from his seat to follow Belphegor.

"This is useless and so much work for the prince to do." Belphegor stated before closing the door behind him.

Tsuna stared back at the closed door in confusion and turned his attention on Haru who has a wide victory smile on her face.

"That went better."

Tsuna face palmed, not entirely sure if Haru is still on her right mind or if she had been affected by the mafia's eccentricity already. He only hoped the two won't cross paths again or he won't be sure that Haru would still remain smiling gleefully in the end.

 **ooOoo**

That's it for Chapter 1. For clarifications, Tsuna will be a first year high school already at Namimori High along with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Haru who would be joing her friends. Ryohei is a second-year. I will include the other characters here in this fic so this is not entirely BelHaru-centric although the story will revolve around them.

Please read Chapter 2! And Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's for Chapter 2!

Thanks for the favorites and follows. I hope I live up to your expectations.

Reviews please! It really helps a lot on what I should do for the next chapters

 **ooOoo**

Haru Miura was walking happily down the street. She hummed and would occasionally hop on her steps as she swings her arms on her sides. She just came from Tsuna's house and she is in great spirits.

As Haru approached the park which Lambo, I-Pin, and Futa frequents when they play, she heard a swish of something being thrown and a familiar dull voice. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Haru decided to take a peek.

 **ooOoo**

Belphegor don't appreciate being bossed around. He is a prince after all, a royalty. He ought to be served with his every beck and call, or better yet he deserves to be enjoying his usual hunt of his prey for his knife throwing hobbies. And yet…

"Bel-senpai, stop throwing your knives at me. This does not look good on my apple hood."

The blonde prince ignored him and throw another set of knives which Fran shielded with his large hood.

"Stop resisting, froggy and let me just skewer you."

Fran eyed him lazily, "You're very twisted."

It irritates Belphegor that he was left to babysit the young illusionist. Mammon went off somewhere for some other business with the ex-Arcobalenos and he was left to spend some 'quality' time with Fran.

As if.

Commander Squalo had dispatched him and Mammon to Japan to take care of matters with Fran's recruitment to the Varia. Belphegor couldn't care less for the young illusionist who he finds annoying. The prince still has not quite forgotten the insults he received from the young Fran of this time calling him and the Varia "Tooth Decay Fungus". He couldn't see why it should be him to take on the job. Mammon is a given as an illusionist himself but the prince…

"Vooiii! Levi can't possibly do it because he hates the brat! I have to stay here for Varia business."

"Then Lussuria!" he protested.

The flamboyant man cooed, "I'm sorry Bel-chan but I have to train the subordinates."

And so Bel reluctantly left for Japan. Here he is now, playing babysitter after the annoying brat.

"Drop dead already, froggy."

He felt his senses pricked and soon found himself facing a panting Haru with her arms outstretched.

"What do you think you're doing, woman? Do you wish to die in the froggy's place?"

Haru straightened herself and looked straight into Belphegor, coincidentally locking her eyes with his hidden ones.

"Stop abusing Fran-chan!"

Haru knows the child of course for the times she met him during her visits to Chrome at Kokuyo Land. Besides Haru has a soft spot for kids.

Belphegor throw his knives at her, barely grazing the side of Haru's cheeks.

"Hahi!" Haru dropped down to her knees, yet she still remained a protective position in front of Fran.

"Bel-senpai, if you hurt her Sawada-san will get angry, you know?" Fran commented monotonously.

Belphegor hissed in annoyance. The last thing he was supposed to do was get the young Vongola Don angry. Naturally, as Varia, he still disapproves of him as the heir to the Vongola throne. But Belphegor, the genius that he is, knows the Decimo is not someone to cross with when one of his Family gets hurt. Belphegor started to leave.

Haru took a quick turn-around to check on Fran.

"Fran-chan, are you hurt anywhere?" she asked in concern.

"You should be more worried for yourself, nee-san. You could have gotten killed. I would also get in trouble for that." Fran pointed out.

Haru smiled in relief and rushed after Belphegor. She stopped a few steps away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she put both hands on her hips.

Belphegor stopped in his tracks to stare back at Haru.

"Getting cocky aren't we? You've got some nerves talking to me like that. Maybe I should remind you who you're talking with." He started reaching out for his knives. He won't kill her, just scare her off enough to leave him alone.

"Take Fran-chan back home." She said simply as she lowered her arms to her sides. Belphegor stopped in midway from getting his knives and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ordering the prince around?"

Haru looked at him determinedly. "You brought Fran-chan here. At least take some responsibility to bring him home."

 _How dare she talk to the prince like that._

"I don't want to, that's so much a bother for a prince to do. Besides that froggy can go back by himself."

"You are taking him home, or-"

"Or what?" Belphegor flashed his maniacal grin.

Haru gulped her fear down. "Or you're just proving yourself to be less of a prince."

Belphegor narrowed his unseen eyes at her. Again with this prince talk. Is she stupid? How could a commoner possibly think she knows better about the royalty than Belphegor when he is a prince himself?

Despite his inner bloodthirsty self that is telling him to just throw a knife at her throat, Belphegor thought better. The woman is stupid and hard-headed. Nothing will reach her thick skull and it would just be a waste of his time then.

He grunted as he turned around, motioning for Haru and Fran to follow him.

Haru sighed in relief and took Fran's hand in her as they followed Belphegor to Kokuyo Land.

"Let's get you home, ne, Fran-chan?"

"Hai."

 **ooOoo**

Fran pulled Haru to a stop in front of the Kokuyp Land gates.

"I can take it from here, nee-san. Thanks for accompanying me home." He eyed at Belphegor who was slouching lazily a few feet away. "But I won't thank him."

Haru crouched down in front of the boy. "That's not very nice, Fran-chan. Belphegor-san accompanied us too."

Fran stared at Haru, his face blank. "But he tried to kill us, nee-san. I'm surprised you don't seem to be afraid of him."

At Fran's words, Haru felt her knees wobble and her whole body shiver. Fran noticed her knuckles going white.

"So you've just been feigning bravery all this time."

Haru wrapped shaking arms around herself. "Ha-Haru can't appear to look scared. Because Tsuna-san is a mafia boss, it means that there will be scarier people to meet right? As his future wife I can't look intimidated."

Fran tilted his head to the side. "You're pretty stubborn, nee-san."

"Hahi! Fran-chan that's not a very nice thing to say." She lowered her eyes to the ground. "But since Haru can't fight for the Family, the least I could do is provide everyone with support and get along with Tsuna-san's mafia family."

Fran considered this for a moment. "Are you going to be alright on your way home?"

Haru looked at him and she nodded, smilingly. "Yes, Haru will be fine. Go inside now, Fran-chan. It's getting late."

Fran nodded lazily and pushed open the gates and went inside. Haru stood up to wave at him.

"Are you done yet?" Belphegor asked.

Haru took a deep breath and braced herself before turning to him. "Let's go, Belphegor-san." Haru lead the way.

 **ooOoo**

They were back in Namimori town now. Haru still leading their way. The sun has set minutes ago and the night sky is getting darker by the moment. A phone rang and Haru stopped to look at Belphegor who was talking to someone over his phone.

"You're done, Mammon?"

"Oh. I ate everything earlier, the prince got hungry."

"Just buy more groceries, or we could get some sushi."

"I won't eat any of your cooking, the prince thinks they're awful."

At this, Haru decided to interrupt.

"Did I hear you need someone to cook?" Belphegor stopped to look at her.

"If you want, you can eat at my house. My parents won't be home anyway."

Belphegor considered this. Not too bad. They could always order some food from outside but the prince won't deny a commoner volunteering to slave herself for the prince. He just needs to make sure one thing.

"How's your cooking?"

Haru beamed proudly. "They're delicious-desu! Haru is great at cooking!"

Bel turned to Mammon. "Forget that, I've found a place where we could eat for free."

On the other line, the ex-Arcobaleno smirked in appreciation for it only means less expenses for them.

 **ooOoo**

Haru wonders what Tsuna would think about her inviting the Varia for dinner at her house. Ordinarily it is something she won't even dream of doing. Allied they may be with Tsuna but Haru knows that the independent assassination squad is also a ruthless bunch. Still, they have been a big help to them when they were in the future-that-will-never-be or during the last fight where Haru was told they teamed up with Tsuna to free Reborn-chan and the other Arcobalenos from their curse. Plus, didn't she just tell Fran-chan this is all in preparation for her future life as the Decimo's bride? It's important to maintain good relationships with Tsuna-san's friends after all, nevermind that they are in the mafia.

Haru's guests seated at the dining table, waiting for her to finish cooking up their meals.

"How much longer should we wait? The prince is hungry." Belphegor rested his chin on his hands.

"I don't mind waiting, we saved money for tonight's dinner anyway."

Haru bustled to the dining hall with platters of food on a large tray.

"Sorry for waiting! Here are Haru's specialties!" she set down the dishes one by one. The air waffed with smell of deliciously cooked meals.

"Shishi. Not bad." Belphegor started to eat his portion, Mammon followed.

Haru felt her pride swell. If there's one thing she is known to be skilled at, it's cooking. Even the Varia approves. She sat down to join them.

"Where are you staying?" she asked moments later.

It was Mammon who answered. "We're renting an apartment. As we would be staying for quite a while, a hotel would be too expensive."

"Which apartment?"

Mammon hesitated at first. As an assassin, it is not very wise to give people your location. But anyway the girl provided them free delicious food, and it's not as if the girl would barge in at their apartment door to attack them. He told Haru the apartment address.

"Hahi! Those apartments are still expensive."

"Do you expect the prince to live in some run-down apartment, commoner?"

They finished their meal and Haru went to collect the empty plates. Mammon stopped her.

"Let me do it. I don't usually work for free but since you covered our dinner for tonight I suppose I could give you that."

"No, no, no. You are my guests."

"Shishi. Leave her alone Mammon, she wants to be slaved."

Mammon glared at Belphegor then turned to Haru.

"I'll wash the dishes. Lussuria will get mad if he hears we didn't do so anyway."

Haru sighed in resignation. "Then Mammon-chan, call me if you need help."

Mammon picked up the pile of plates and jumped from his seat to the kitchen sink. Belphegor strode to the living room and turned the TV on. Haru approached Belphegor who was lounge on the sofa.

"Are you not going to help Mammon-chan?"

"The prince does not do manual labor."

Haru sighed again and took a seat on an armchair by his left side.

"Haru wonders why someone like you is a prince."

Belphegor arched an eyebrow at this. "What do you know about royalties, you're just a commoner."

"That's true. But in fairy tales princes are more like gentlemen, selfless, and hero of the people."

"Ushishi. Those are lies. Count yourself lucky a real royalty is gracing your commoner house."

They were silent for a while. Only the sounds of the TV and running water could be heard.

"Hey, you're not so bad after all." Haru suddenly spoke, Belphegor stared at her curiously.

Haru continued. "To tell you the truth, I was really scared earlier with the knives. But now I feel much better." She smiled.

"I could still kill you." He grinned.

"But you won't do that."

Belphegor's grin faded from his face. So she knows, of course that's why she was brave enough to invite them at her house. She knows the Decimo would have him killed if he so much as lay a finger on her.

Haru stretched her arms above her head in satisfaction.

"Haru's so happy! I made friends with the Varia!" _I'm doing well as Tsuna-san's future bride!_ She added to herself.

"Hoy, who said we're friends. Don't get so cocky."

Haru ignored her and instead leaned a little closer towards his direction.

"Call me, Haru. Right, Bel-san?"

 **ooOoo**

End of Chapter 2!

Reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Please review! I need that

 **ooOoo**

It's the first day of school in Namimori High. Tsuna and his friends could be seen walking together approaching the school. Cherry blossom petals raining down on them and adding joy to their usually lively bunch.

"I couldn't help getting nervous since it's the first day." Tsuna voiced out amidst the usual one-sided bickering of Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Don't bother yourself with such things, Juudaime! I'm sure everything will be alright." Gokudera reassured the brunette.

"I wonder if we'll be classmates again." Yamamoto told them.

Tsuna felt even more depressed. _I wish to be in the same class as everyone again._

Kyoko approached Tsuna. "Are you feeling well, Tsuna-kun? Do you feel sick?"

Tsuna blushed in response and shook his head. "No, no, no. I'm fine Kyoko-chan." _I wish to have Kyoko-chan as my classmate again._

"Hahi! Is Tsuna-san not feeling well?" inquired Haru. The dark-haired girl decided to join her friends in High School.

"Juudaime, what's wrong?"

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna waved his hands frantically at her overly concerned friends. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just thinking of some things."

Gokudera smiled at him and said with much enthusiasm, "Don't worry, Juudaime! I'll make sure to be more helpful to you this time!"

"Tha-Thanks Gokudera-kun."

 **ooOoo**

The group approached a rather large crowd gathered around the announcement board for the list of freshmen names and their respective homeroom sections. Being his usual short-tempered and easily irritated self, Gokudera glared at everyone until a path cleared for the group to take. Tsuna nervously followed the silverette.

"Look, Tenth! We're in the same classes again." Gokudera exclaimed happily, his eyes shining animatedly.

"I'm in the same class too!" Yamamoto said with his usual cheer.

Tsuna looked up at the list on his class and scanned the names, searching for Kyoko's.

He found it easily and when he turned to Kyoko, the girl was already smiling at him.

"Isn't it great, Tsuna-kun? Everyone's on the same class again."

Haru came into Tsuna's view. "Tsuna-san! Haru will do her best as your classmate!"

"Ha-Haru!" the Vongola Don looked around his friends in great relief. However, he can't help but feel like Reborn has something to do with all of them being classmates again. For Tsuna, it's just so coincidental. He brushed his thoughts aside and focused around him.

"I'm so glad everyone! Please take care of me for another year." He gave a little bow.

Gokudera panicked and went to straighten his Boss.

"Ju-Juudaime! You don't have to do that."

"That's right, Tsuna. We'll look out for you even if you didn't say so anyway."

"Sawada!" There was a sound of rushing footsteps and Sasagawa Ryohei appeared before them, looking like he just came from jogging, which he did.

"It's extremely nice to see you!" he turned to Gokudera. "You too, Octopus Head."

"Hoy!"

"And you Yamamoto!"

"Onii-san, you forgot your lunch box again." Kyoko handed him his yellow lunch box.

"Thanks, Kyoko. Oh it's extremely nice to see you here too Haru."

The group stopped when they heard a sound of clashing metals and when they turned to look, they saw Hibari Kyoya approach. The rest of the students suddenly disappeared and ran for cover seeing Hibari's presence. Tsuna noticed the prefect wearing the uniform for Namimori High.

"Hi-Hibari-san! You're in High School!"

Hibari smirked. "Omnivore, didn't I tell you I could be in any year that I want."

"But this is the High School!"

He brandished his tonfas. "It doesn't matter, this area is under my control too,"

"Hiiiee! Even the High School! But what year are you supposed to be? You were at Nami Middle with us months ago!"

"It's really none of your concerns anymore."

Wind blew harder and cherry blossom petals rain down on Hibari. His smirked faded and he turned to leave.

"I see he still hasn't cured himself of the Sakura-kura." Gokudera commented. "Well then, let's go to our class, Juudaime!"

 **ooOoo**

Hibari Kyoya walked authoritatively towards his Disciplinary Office when his senses heightened and he immediately raised his tonfas. At the same time, a crescent-shaped knife flew at him from nowhere, hitting the spot he previously stood.

"Reveal yourself, you who dare mess with my school."

Belphegor appeared from a corner, his face wearing his usual grin and one hand fiddling with a knife.

"Ushishi. Hibari Kyoya. I see you've made this place your territory as well."

Hibari's eyes narrowed at the blonde teen. "What are you doing here in my school?"

Belphegor gestured to his shirt. "I'm a student here, see? I'm in 3rd Year Class B." He grinned even more.

"What business do you have here? I'll bite you to death if you destroyed peace in this school."

"Shishi. I'd like to try that."

"Come at me, Herbivore."

Suddenly, the bell rang. Belphegor started to leave.

"Let's pick this up some other time. I still have classes. Shishi."

Hibari watched the blonde prince turned left to a corner and disappear from his sight.

 **ooOoo**

When lunch break came, Tsuna and the gang gathered at the rooftop to eat lunch together. Tsuna gazed at them happily, it's just like in Middle School, nothing much has changed. It makes Tsuna feel like he wants to stay like this forever with his friends. Laughing, spending time together, and just enjoying life every day. That was until Yamamoto told them something.

"That's right, Tsuna. I heard from some baseball club seniors earlier that there is a transfer student." Yamamoto furrowed his brow in thought. "They said he is a weird guy with blonde hair, a tiara, and he has some creepy laugh."

Tsuna wide-eyed in surprise. "Eh? Blonde hair, tiara, creepy laugh. You don't mean…"

"Ushishishi."

"Belphegor!" Tsuna exclaimed at the said teen who suddenly appeared in front of them.

Yamamoto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Hahaha. I thought so too."

"Baka. That really is the knife bastard from the Varia." Gokudera stood up and grab some dynamites from his pocket.

"What are you doing here, bastard?"

"Go-Gokudera-kun please calm down."

"Hahi! Bel-san, why are you wearing our school's uniform?"

Tsuna looked and noticed the Varia prince is indeed wearing a similar uniform as theirs. And wait, did Haru just addressed him as Bel-san? When did they became quite familiar with each other?

Belphegor turned to Haru and walked towards her direction. Gokudera stood defensively, ready for any attack to come. Only that it didn't. Belphegor crouched down in front of Haru and snatched her lunch box, consuming the rest of the food inside it for himself.

"Hahi! This lunch box is mine-desu!" Haru pulled her lunch box towards her, Belphegor only tightened his grip on it.

"Shut up peasant, the prince is famished."

"But this is Haru's lunch!"

"So? The prince likes this food."

Tsuna and the rest of the gang just watched the two doing a tug of war with Haru's lunch box.

It was Yamamoto who broke the silence. "Ah. Could it be you didn't bring lunch with you?"

Belphegor paused and Haru dropped her hold on the lunchbox.

"Is that true, Bel-san?"

Then Haru remembered that Belphegor and Mammon are living in an apartment. Bel looks like he can't cook and Mammon is just a child (so Haru thinks so).

Realizing this, Haru smiled at Belphegor. "Then next time, Haru will make lunch for you."

"Hiiee!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Stupid woman!"

"You're extremely nice Haru!"

"That's really great, Haru-chan."

Haru continued, "But in exchange, Haru likes you to have lunch with us."

Belphegor put the empty lunch box down and stood up.

"Don't get so familiar with me, peasant. I didn't come here to feign friendship with you lowly class."

"Then why have you come here to our school, Belphegor? You're even wearing our school uniform."

Belphegor stared at Tsuna. "It's an order from the Ninth. He's heard I'm in Japan for Varia business and since I would be staying for quite a while, he proposed to Boss to let me attend school."

 _Ah, so it's from the Ninth and Xanxus._ Tsuna thought. "But why did you agree? You could have always refused it."

"You're right. But the prince is bored and our noisy Captain has forbidden me to hunt yakuzas in Japan so I've got nothing to do. Going to school does not seem like a bad idea. Besides I've never been to one." He smirked.

"Eh? You've never been to school?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm a genius, I don't have to."

Gokudera grunted. "More like you ought not to." He turned to Tsuna. "Tenth! This bastard here should not be in the school. I'm sure he'll just cause us trouble."

Tsuna stared at Belphegor but felt no uneasiness from his Hyper Intuition.

"It's fine, Gokudera-kun."

"But Tenth-"

"Belphegor, you know what happens if you do something to my friends, right? And to anyone in this school too."

Belphegor grinned. "Are you threatening me, Sawada?"

Tsuna's eyes glowed a glint of orange for a second. "And if I am?"

Belphegor's grin faded and he turned to leave. Tsuna and his friends watch him close the door behind him.

Tsuna sighed in relief at Belphegor's disappearance.

"That was shocking."

Gokudera sat back down beside Tsuna. "Tenth, are you sure we should not do anything?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." He scratched the back of his head. "How do I say this; I don't think he'll do anything for now."

Yamamoto flashed his usual grin. "Well, if Tsuna says so, then there's nothing we should worry about."

Haru nodded in agreement. "That's right, Tsuna-san. Bel-san won't cause harm."

This made Tsuna remember the other thing he has been concerned about ever since the appearance of Belphegor at the rooftop.

"Haru, why are you familiar around Belphegor? Weren't you mad with him days ago?"

"That was before, Tsuna-san. Haru is friends with Bel-san now."

"Friends?! With Belphegor from the Varia?!"

Haru nodded. "Yes, I invited him dinner at my house the other night."

The rest of them stared at Haru in shock.

"Stupid woman, do you know how dangerous that was? You just let some assassin into your house!"

"Did they force you, Haru?" Ryohei asked in concern.

Haru waved her hands frantically at them. "No, no, no. Haru wasn't forced. And they didn't really do anything to me. Mammon-chan even helped washing the dishes."

Tsuna sighed again. "Then I guess it's fine. But Haru you should be careful."

Haru couldn't help but be happy at Tsuna's concern. "Is Tsuna-san concerned for Haru?" she leaned a little closer to Tsuna. The brunette blushed a little.

"O-of course!"

Haru pulled back and clutched her fists to level her shoulders. "Then Tsuna-san does not need to worry-desu! Because Haru is doing fine and I'm getting better at becoming Tsuna-san's bride!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. Haru is being weird again.

Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly. "Isn't it nice, though? Haru is getting along well with the Varia. Then maybe we should do too."

Tsuna lowered his voice. "Yamamoto has a point, but they're still really scary."

The brunette glanced at Haru. _But I guess Haru can do it, she is quite strange too after all. And she can easily get well along with others._

"Stupid woman! Stop worrying the Tenth!"

"Hahi! Haru is not stupid!"

Tsuna sighed again. _Well maybe not with everyone._

 **ooOoo**

End of Chapter 3!

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I really need to work on updating my other stories but for now I feel like doing this first. Followers of my other stories need not worry though because I would be posting updates soon. For now, I hope you enjoy this one.

 **ooOoo**

The third day of school ended and Haru was walking joyfully to her home. She was right to enroll at Namimori High where her friends are. It's so much fun being with them. Although Haru always enjoyed their company during Middle School, it's still more fun with them around in the same class.

She hopped a step and came to an abrupt stop when she saw the person waiting for her in front of her house. It was Belphegor. Haru was surprised to see the blonde prince there. She didn't see him at school earlier and it appears that he hasn't been around for two days now. Haru wonders where Bel went.

Bel, noticing her, pushed himself from leaning against the gates of Haru's house.

"Took you long enough. The prince has been waiting."

"Why has Bel-san been waiting for Haru?"

Bel started to walk and motioned Haru to follow him. Haru jogged to his side.

"Where are we going?" Haru looked up at Belphegor.

Bel smirked. "We're picking up the froggy."

"Eh, Fran-chan?"

"Mammon should be done training him now. The froggy has to be taken back to Kokuyo."

"But why are you bringing Haru?"

Bel pause for a moment and stared back at Haru. "You seem to get along with the frog. I might just skewer him."

Haru then remembered something. "Why weren't you in school?"

"You're very nosy for a peasant, you know." He said but answered her anyway. "The prince had some business to do."

"Then are you going to school tomorrow?"

"It's up to me to decide."

Haru stared down. "I waited for you, you know. Haru made some lunch for Bel-san."

The blonde prince raised his eyebrow at this. So she was serious. Belphegor couldn't really care less about it except that the girl once again voluntarily slaved herself for the prince.

After some time, they reached the edge of the forest where Fran and Mammon were doing training. They were just in time for the two illusionist just came back from the forest. Belphegor and Haru approached them.

Mammon's eyes narrowed at Haru's sight.

"Why did you bring her here, Bel?"

Bel shrugged. "Someone has to restrain me or I might just kill the frog."

"Suit yourself." Mammon replied, he continued. "I'm going grocery shopping. Take the kid back to Rokudo."

Fran looked at Bel lazily and turned to Mammon's direction. "That guy is very twisted. I don't want to go with him."

Haru appeared in front of Fran and she patted the child's apple hood. "Don't worry Fran-chan, Haru is here!"

"It's you again nee-san."

"Then, I will go. Bel, make sure the kid lives." Mammon left the three of them.

Haru held Fran's hand and lead him to the streets, Belphegor behind them.

"Why are you with Bel-senpai again nee-san?" Fran asked after a few minutes of walking.

Haru stopped her humming to stare down at Fran. "Bel-san asked me to come with him."

"Eh? Bel-san?"

Haru nodded smilingly "That's right. We are friends now."

Fran eyed her with bored eyes. "You're very weird, nee-san. You like hanging around a psycho like him."

Just then, two figures appeared in front of Haru and Fran and two vicious-looking men stared down at them.

"Bwahaha. Look at what we found." The red-haired spoke.

The black-haired one leered menacingly at Haru. "Cute little miss, what are you doing in this part of the town? Do you know how dangerous this place for you could be?" he snickered.

The red-haired grinned mischievously. "Pretty little girls shouldn't walk around here late in the day."

"Hahi!" Haru stepped closer to Fran and pulled the boy into her arms protectively.

Fran squirmed, trying to get away from her tight grasps. "Nee-san, I can't breathe. Let me go."

The two men stepped neared towards Haru and Fran. Just as they were about to touch them, there was a sound of swishing metals and the men were hit with five knives on each of them, making the collapse on the street.

"Ushishi. Such small fries."

Belphegor stepped forwards, brandishing his knives for his final blow. There wasn't enough blood oozing from the men for his tastes.

Just as the blonde prince was about to do so, Haru grabbed his one arm, preventing his throw.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Haru stared at him with gleaming eyes. "Stop that Bel-san! You beat them already, there's no need to fight any longer."

Bel pulled his arms from Haru's grasps, which was surprisingly strong.

"Let me go, woman."

"That's enough already."

A passerby married couple who were arm-to-arm with each other saw Bel and Haru pulling each other.

The woman cooed. "Look, sweetie. Those High School lovers sure look cute quarelling."

Hearing this, both Haru and Bel exclaimed. "We're not!"

The woman took notice of Fran who was looking between Haru and Bel uninterestedly.

"Look! They even have a kid. Although it's very young for them to have one."

A tick appeared on Belphegor's face at this and he used his free hand to reach for his knives. Haru grabbed his other arm again and stopped him.

"Don't hurt innocent people." The girl hissed.

By now, both Haru and Bel are glaring dangerously at each other. Their faces are also inches apart from each other.

"Kissy, kissy." The woman cooed. Her husband sweatdropped.

"You, useless man, take that woman away from here or she'll be dead with my hands." Belphegor growled at the man who hastily pulled his wife with him away from them.

"You're surprisingly strong-willed." Bel looked down on Haru's determined face.

"Haru is strong." She answered back.

Fran just stared at the two of them. "Just kiss her already, Bel-senpai."

"You, froggy will surely be dead."

As he said this, the fallen men started to recover and they slowly stood up. Haru was unable to notice this because her back was on them, but Belphegor's keen senses noticed it and he saw the two men slowly approach.

With no time to struggle against Haru's tight grasp, Belphegor used his arms to twirl Haru around on her feet, making her lean on his chest, his arms wrapped around her chest. The Varia prince then kicked both of the men with his long legs, effectively sending them flying a few feet away.

Haru stared back at the scene in shock.

"What? Aren't you going to thank me for saving your ass, twice?" Belphegor said from behind Haru.

This made Haru suddenly realized their current position. She was still clutching Bel's arms and meanwhile his arms are… hugging Haru. And she was leaning on his chest, fitting perfectly just below his chin. Haru felt herself flushed. She dropped her grasps and forcefully pushed Belphegor away from her.

"Ungrateful peasant. Is this how you repay the prince? You should be bowing with your knees now after I saved you."

Haru glared at him. "You were harassing me!"

Belphegor stared back at her incredulously. "What are you on about?"

Haru huffed. "You were hugging Haru!"

"Don't flatter yourself, woman." Belphegor smirked. "Flat-chested."

Haru's face went red and her arms automatically went to cover her chest. "Pervert!"

Fran came into view. "Nee-san, I think Bel-senpai is telling the truth about your size."

"Fr-Fran-chan!"

Haru was very red in the face now.

"Ushishishi. Let's go." Belphegor led the way. Fran followed behind him and Haru reluctantly dragged her feet with her, her arms still around her chest. She remained quiet the rest of the way.

They reached Kokuyo Land and Haru waved good bye at Fran when he entered the gates. She turned back to where Bel was waiting.

"Pervert." Haru simply said at his face.

Bel only gave her a toothy grin and walked away.

Haru stomped her foot on the ground. "Urgh. Haru is so pissed!"

They reached Haru's house and Belphegor turned to leave but Haru called him back.

"Bel-san!" The blonde prince paused in his tracks and stared back at Haru.

She was still red in the face, although now they were more of an embarrassed blush.

"Haru wants to thank you."

"Hm?"

Haru exhaled and looked straight at Bel. "You saved Haru twice today, but I got angry and forgot to say 'thanks'. You also walked Haru home so thank you, Bel-san."

Bel's grin grew wider. He turned around and raised a hand in farewell. "See you tomorrow."

Haru blinked at this. _Eh? Tomorrow? Then that means…_

Haru smiled to herself, at least she could properly thank him tomorrow.

 **ooOoo**

The next day at lunch, just when the bell rang, Haru immediately stood up from her seat and rushed outside. Tsuna and the others stared back at her curiously.

"Why is Haru rushing for lunch?"

Kyoko giggled. "She's going to invite Belphegor-kun for lunch."

"Eh? But wasn't Belphegor in school yesterday and the day before as well? How could Haru be sure he would come now?"

"I think he told her he would be in school today." Kyoko smiled.

"The knife bastard told Haru?"

Kyoko nodded at this. "Haru mentioned they saw each other yesterday."

Yamamoto laughed. "Wow, they're getting along so well."

 **ooOoo**

Haru reached the room of 3rd Year Class B a few minutes later. Panting heavily from running, she slid open the door and went inside much to the surprise of the students in the room.

"Isn't she a first year?"

"What is she doing here?"

"Wow she's cute."

Haru scanned the room for a sign of a blonde hair with a tiara but saw no one. She decided to approach one upperclass girl.

"Excuse me, where is Belphegor-san?"

The girl shrieked a little at the mention of the name. Why is this first year girl looking for their psychotic classmate?

She gulped and said in a shaking voice. "I-I don't know. He went outside just after the bell for lunch break rang."

Haru nodded in thanks and rushed outside. She was running along the hallway when her eyes caught something from the garden below. Haru quickly went outside.

She spotted Bel sprawled on a bench by one of the school gardens. He laid his head on one of his arms and his other hand fiddling with a knife which he was raising high up.

Haru slowly approached the blonde prince. Bel of course felt a presence, but he relaxed when he recognized it to be Haru's. The girl's face appeared peering down at his face.

"I've been looking for you."

Bel sat up.

"Why?"

Haru presented the lunchboxes she held to Belphegor. "I promised you lunch."

"Ushishi, I didn't know you were so persistent." His hands reached for the lunchbox but Haru held them away from his reach.

"But in exchange I said you will have lunch with us. Me, Tsuna-san, and the others."

"You dare order the prince around?"

"I won't give you lunch."

Minutes later, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hana, and Ryohei found themselves eating lunch with Belphegor who came to the rooftop with Haru.

"I-Is this really okay?" Tsuna whispered, eyeing the Varia prince who was seating beside Haru.

"I'll drive him away Juudaime."

Tsuna held Gokudera's wrist. "Calm down, Gokudera."

Yamamoto grinned. "Isn't this great, Tsuna?"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "I don't know which part of this is great."

They stayed in silence as they watched Haru and Bel.

"Here, try this one." Haru placed a tempura on Bel's lunchbox. Belphegor gladly took it with his chopsticks and ate it.

"Not bad."

"You could just tell me you like it. Speaking of which Bel-san, what would you like to eat tomorrow?"

Bel thought about this before answering. "Make me some sushi."

"You really like sushi that much."

"Ushishi. Will you make those for the prince?"

"Haru's not very good at making sushi. I think we could just order from Yamamoto-san's sushi restaurant."

"Mammon and I will eat dinner there tonight."

Haru pouted. "Haru wants to eat sushi too."

"You can just come with us."

"Really? Is Bel-san inviting me to dinner?"

It was like they have a world of their own. They didn't even seem to notice Tsuna and the others anymore as the two of them were absorbed in their own conversation. It was Hana who broke the atmosphere.

"Are you two dating?"

Tsuna's mouth hang open, Gokudera wide-eyed, Yamamoto gave a curious look, and Ryohei shouted an 'Extreme confrontation!' with his fists up in the air. Kyoko merely smiled. Belphegor's grin faded while Haru face flushed a tinge of pink.

"Wh-What are you talking about Hana-chan?"

Hana eyed them knowingly. "You have been lovey-dovey all lunch time, and you look like you're going on a date later."

"It's not a date!" Haru protested, she turned to Tsuna. "Tsuna-san, Haru is not cheating on you."

"Ushishi." Belphegor slowly stood up, but before he left the group, he bent down to plant a kiss on Haru's forehead.

Haru blushed and the rest of them froze in shock.

"See you later, princess."

The door to the rooftop closed and Haru could only stare at the blonde teen that disappeared behind it.

 **ooOoo**


	5. Special Chapter

**Special Chapter**

 **Summary** : The Varia visits Tsuna's house. Lambo accidentally fires his bazooka and it hits Haru, what kind of surprise awaits them?

 **ooOoo**

It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon when Tsuna heard a loud thud and the front door opening with brute force. Alarmed, he rushed from his room. Fear prickled inside of him at the possibility of a dangerous intruder. He recalled Reborn telling him that more assassins and hitmen would be after his head now that he is officially gearing up as Vongola Decimo. Tsuna held his dying will pills in one hand, prepared for any attack. Thankfully, his mother had gone off shopping with Bianchi and Futa. But it's only one of his other worries. Lambo and I-Pin are at the backyard, playing with Yamamoto and Haru.

The other two teens seemed to be alerted of the unwelcomed presence as well for soon they met with Tsuna at the foot of the stairs leading to the second floor. Yamamoto reached for his wooden sword and Haru clutched her hands tightly on her sides. Slowly, they approached the entrance hall when..

"VOOIII! Where is the baby boss!?" Squalo practically yelled. Beside him, Xanxus surveyed the room with sharp eyes.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto let down his guard and smiled cheerfully at the long haired Varia Commander. "What's up?"

Tsuna looked from Squalo to Xanxus, just then Lussuria, Levi, and Mammon appeared behind them.

"Varia?! What are you doing here?" Tsuna shrieked. He still can't get used to seeing the eccentric Vongola assassination squad around, more so when they appear like this inside of his house unannounced.

"Xanxus." Reborn appeared beside Tsuna, pushing his fedora upwards to reveal onyx eyes.

Xanxus strode towards the living room and sat royally on one of the cushiony arm chairs, crossing his legs and resting his face with one hand.

"We came to say 'Hi'." he spoke.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at the Varia Boss confusedly.

"We came to check whether the Trash and his Guardians are still alive."

Reborn smirked. "Well then, Tsuna. Shouldn't you entertain your guests?"

Tsuna looked from Xanxus to Reborn. Sweat glistened his face. Nothing good comes from being around the Varia. He sighed and went to the kitchen to pick a tray of tea and cookies. The rest of the Varia took their respective seats at the living room.

Haru, who watched the whole scene unfold, looked from one Varia member to another, noticing someone who wasn't with them.

"Where's Bel-san?"

Xanxus opened one closed eye and stared at the girl.

"This is the trash, huh?"

Squalo grunted in response. "She is. Who would have thought that psychotic brat has a type at all?"

"We always know Bel has always been a psycho at birth, so it's a surprise to know he still harbors some human-like feelings." Mammon commented.

"Boss, what should we do to her?" the ever loyal Levi asked.

Xanxus let out a bark of laughter at everyone's surprise. "This is entertaining. Let them be. I want to see how it goes."

Haru gave them a quizzical look, at lost with the flow if the conversation. She turned to Yamamoto who just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "You're really slow on things, ne, Haru?"

Reborn can't help but grin. For Yamamoto to call Haru slow when he is also oblivious to a lot of things. Yet surprisingly, Yamamoto was one of those people who actually had a grasp of the situation when it first came.

Haru was very confused now.

At the kitchen, Tsuna was getting cookies from the cupboard when Lambo appeared behind him, mouth watering.

"Those cookies are Lambo-san's!" The six-year old dived for the bag of cookies on Tsuna's hands which the brunette slipped off his hands from shock. Lambo took the fallen bag of cookies and ran away from Tsuna.

"Lambo!" Tsuna recovered and ran after the child. Lambo took a turn towards the living room.

"No, not there!"

The ever energetic child ignored Tsuna and rushed for the living room. At the same time, Haru heard Tsuna's voice and was about to go to the kitchen when she stumbled upon a rushing Lambo and the two were sent backwards from the sudden collision.

"Gupyaa!"

Tsuna dived just in time to save the cookies, however...

"Hahi!" Haru's voice rang in the living room as a puff of pink smoke appeared from where she was. The rest of the people in the room watched in amusement as the pink smoke cleared.

A 10-year older Haru appeared in front of them. She wore a blue blouse and knee-length brown skirt with a black jacket draped over her shoulders. She appeared to be looking for something around the room until her eyes fell on Xanxus who had both eyes closed.

"Uncle Xanxus!"

This definitely made Xanxus open both eyes.

"What did you dare call me?" he said dangerously.

Haru did not seem fazed at all. In fact, her smile brightened at the sight of the other people crowded around Xanxus.

"Uncle Squalo! Uncle Levi! Luss-nee-chan! Mammon-chan!" she beamed at them.

Now, Tsuna was bewildered. Why is the ten-year older Haru calling Xanxus and the others 'uncle'?

"Haru." the Vongola Decimo called. Haru turned to him.

"Tsuna-san!" the dark haired girl smiled. "Eh? Why does Tsuna-san lookes shorter? And younger?"

 _She hasn't realized she's in the past!_ Tsuna deadpanned.

Yamamoto just chuckled at this.

Meanwhile, Reborn's onyx eyes rested on the logo of Haru's jacket on the side of her right shoulder. It was the Varia insignia.

"Haru, why are you wearing something of the Varia?"

Haru turned to Reborn. "Reborn-chan, you look smaller as well." She mused, then answering his question, she said: "Of course, Haru has this because I live and work there." she paused. "Which reminds me, I was at the Varia mansion a little while ago. This place looks like Tsuna-san's house in Japan."

Tsuna and the Varia gaped at her. _Haru lives and works at the Varia? How come?_

"He-Hey, don't tell me... " Squalo started, sweat rolled down his face.

Lussuria cooed. "Oh this is so wonderful. Wait till I tell Bel-chan this development."

Reborn glared at the Sun Varia. "You will not tell him anything. Do you understand? If anyone of them learns of this, the future might be altered."

Tsuna gulped. "Re-Reborn, you're not saying that Haru-"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn cut him off. "That's why we should keep quiet. Besides, wouldn't it be better to watch how things turned out that way?" he gave a mischievous smirk.

For a moment, Xanxus just stared at the scene in front of him. That trash. So that's how it would be in the future.

"Hmph. I'll kill that brat myself." he said, tightening his fists.

At that moment, the door burst open to reveal a grinning Belphegor with a fuming Gokudera behind him.

"Bastard! I'll have you pay for this!"

"Ushishi. I would like to see you try."

The people in the room froze.

"Hiieee! Just the people who shouldn't be here right now!"

Both Belphegor and Gokudera stopped in their tracks at the sudden tension in the air. Gokudera turned to see a grown up Haru approaching them.

"Bel! You're finally here!"

Belphegor raised an eyebrow at this, seeing as it was Haru but a ten-year older Haru. His eyes scanned the room and saw the Bovino child sprawled on the floor.

Just as ten-year older Haru was about to flung her arms in welcome of the newly-arrived Belphegor, pink smoke appeared again and the present Haru stood curiously in front of Bel.

"Ah, Bel-san you are here. Gokudera-san too."

The room remained quiet, and Haru looked around her, bewildered.

"Eh?"

Reborn stepped forwards. "Haru, where have you been during the last five minutes?"

Haru put a finger on her lips in thought.

"I was at a big mansion. There were many twists and turns inside the mansion. Haru got lost finding her way. And then I saw a teen with teal eyes wearing a frog hood."

 _That was Fran_. Tsuna Yamamoto, and the Varia chorused inside their heads.

"He was telling me how fun would it be to mess up with 'him' if he tells me something." Haru looked at Tsuna. "Who is 'him' Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna looked over at Reborn for support. When the ex-Arcobaleno didn't even flinched, Tsuna answered. "Just forget about it, okay Haru?"

Haru nodded. "Well if Tsuna-san says so."

Gokudera walked over to Tsuna, brow furrowed in question.

"What's going on Juudaime? The ten-year older version if the stupid woman was here a while ago. What happened?"

Tsuna sweatdropped. _Hiiee. What do I say to Gokudera?_

Thankfully for Tsuna, it was Reborn who answered. "Nothing too important, Gokudera."

Belhegor seemed unconvinced and he looked over at the still frozen Varia.

"What really happened, Captain?"

Squalo bit back the urge to spill everything and so he said between clenched teeth. "You heard the Arcobaleno, Bel. Nothing happened."

"Really? Because you seemed tensed."

"Shut up brat! This is all your fault!"

Unable to restrain himself anymore, Squalo stood up with sword in hand. Yamamoto was quick to grab him by the arms.

"Now, now. Let's all calm down."

Belphegor turned to the rest of the Varia. Levi was biting his tongue, Mammon was keeping quiet, and Lussuria was avoiding his gaze.

"Boss?"

Xanxus glared at Belphegor before he said:

"Trash. If you dare chase some woman, never bring the eff at the mansion!"

 **Omake**

The cloud of pink smoke disappeared and the ten-year older Haru stood in front of Fran in one of the Varia mansion hallways.

"You're back, nee-san."

"Eh Fran-chan?" Haru looked curiously around her. She was sure she was with Tsuna and the other Varia a while ago.

Just then, they heard the large entrance door opened and sounds of footsteps followed.

"They're back." Fran said dully.

Haru beamed at this and she ran the rest of the way towards entrance hall where the rest of the Varia gathered. She brightened at the sight of Belphegor.

"Bel!" she flung her arms at him which Belphegor gladly took and returned her embrace.

"Did you miss me, princess?"

Haru looked at to see his grinning face.

"I missed you a lot."

Squalo growled in annoyance at their sight.

"Vooiii! We're still here! Stop that!"

Belphegor gently let go of hugging Haru but he still held her waist by one arm.

"Ushishi. Is the Captain jealous because he has no wife?"

This made Squalo annoyed even more.

Fran appeared at the entrance hall.

"Oh Bel-senpai. Boss, and the others."

"Others?!" Squalo seethed.

"Bel-senpai, you really should be grateful to me you know. I was able to preserve your love story."

"What are you talking about, froggy?"

Fran continued with a bored tone. "Your ten-year younger wife was here a while ago. If she discovers what happens in the future, can you imagine what might happen?"

At Belphegor's confused blank look, Fran answered.

"She still dislikes you during that time."

A grin appeared on Belphegor's face.

"Nothing will change, froggy." The blonde prince pulled Haru closer and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Because the princess and I are meant to be together."

"Vooiii! Didn't I say stop with the disgusting thing!"

Xanxus pointed his gun at Squalo's head. "You're too noisy, trash."

"Damned boss don't point that at me! I'll fight you!"

"Boss, I'll fight for your sake."

"Ooohhh we really are a messy bunch."

"Don't get the mansion destroyed again, repairs costs a lot."

"These people are all crazy."

"Ushishi. Let's go princess."

And Belphegor with Haru's hand in his, left the entrance hall.

 **ooOoo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **ooOoo**

 _Why did he do that? And in front of Tsuna-san? Oh Tsuna-san please don't hate Haru. Haru is not cheating on you!_

These thoughts occupied Haru's mind as she anxiously strode in their living room. Her parents, who have been curiously watching her walking around in circles for around five minutes already, decided that it was time to approach their seemingly troubled daughter.

"Haru."

Haru jumped in shock at her dad's worried voice. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts she forgot they were there in the house with her, probably have even been watching her since then.

"Y-Yes, dad?"

Mr. Miura took a long breath before continuing. It's not that unusual at all for their daughter to act very weirdly. Haru has always been a strange girl. But only those people close to her knows when her strangeness draws the line and is something they should be worried about. Now is among those times.

"Do you have anything you would like to talk about?"

Haru wide-eyed at this. Well there is something on her mind that she wants to talk about but she wonders if her parents are the best people to talk it over with. She decided to avoid the topic.

"Nothing, dad." She gave them what he thought was a reassuring smile. "Just distracted about school."

Her mother eyed her suspiciously, clearly not believing her daughter's words. If there is something Haru isn't good at, it's lying.

"Haru-" Mrs. Miura started but Haru cut her off.

"No, really. I'm fine."

"Did you fight with your friends?"

"Eh?" Haru gave them a confused look. "No mom, it's nothing like tha-"

Suddenly, the window clattered open. The Miuras fearfully watched as a figure emerged from the opened window. Haru took a step backwards to her parents and Mr. Miura was readying himself for the trespasser. Mrs. Miura held tightly into her husband's arm while safely tucking Haru behind her.

A moment later, a tall and slender teen with blonde hair and a tiara stood in front of them. He wears a rather cheerful grin on his face, quite inappropriate at the tension inside the house.

Haru stepped forwards.

"Hahi! Bel-san?"

Both her parents arched their eyebrows at this. One of Haru's friends? But this is the first time a friend entered their house through the window. No, actually, Haru rarely brings her male friends over. It's mostly Kyoko and the kids. Mr. Miura regarded her daughter in question.

"Haru, who is this?"

Haru's eyes flitted back and forth between her parents and Belphegor. She was expecting him to come after what he had told her at lunch earlier. But never in Haru's mind did she thought the blonde prince would enter through their living room window.

"Ushishi. Good evening." Belphegor greeted casually. As if he had not just made their hearts' attack due to his trespassing.

"Bel-san! Y-You, why did you come through the window?"

Belphegor gave a quick glance back at the opened window before turning to Haru.

"Going through the door is a little boring for the prince."

Haru's parents glanced at each other. Just where did their daughter pick up this weird friend of hers?

"Excuse me? What can our daughter do for you?" Mr. Miura asked with a polite yet commanding voice that parent's like him are capable of.

This didn't seem to intimidate Belphegor at all. He strode towards Haru and suddenly lifted her off her feet. Haru shrieked in surprise.

"Wh-What are you doing, Bel-san? Put Haru down!"

Belphegor smirked down at her. He gave his usual grin to Haru's shocked parents before leaving.

"Bye, bye. The prince has to leave with the princess."

Mr. and Mrs. Miura stood frozen on their spots. It was only after their daughter and the blonde teen exited through the window did they move from their spot. Mr. Miura ran outside, searching for the two teens but there was only the empty streets and the cold dark evening.

 **ooOoo**

Haru was all red in the face as she and Belphegor were outside. She was about to protest and flail herself at the blonde prince but Belphegor suddenly leaped to the roof, carrying her. To her surprise, she immediately grabbed unto Bel's black and red striped shirt and clung into his neck. Bel didn't stop there because he jumped off to their neighbor's house. Belphegor jumped from roof to roof as he carried Haru in bridal style.

They stopped. Haru looked around to see they were in front of the sushi restaurant of Yamamoto's dad. Belphegor put her down and Haru reluctantly followed him inside TakeSushi.

At the counter, Mammon looked up to see Bel with Haru behind him. The ex-Mist Arcobaleno regarded them with amusement.

"I didn't think you were serious about bringing her here."

"Ushishi. I do want I want because I'm a prince."

From behind the counter, Yamamoto's dad greeted Bel.

"Oh Belphegor! Nice to see you again" he looked a little closer to see the teenage standing behind Belphegor.

"Eh? Aren't you Miura Haru-san? Takeshi's friend."

Haru nodded. "Yes. Hello Mr. Yamamoto."

Bel ordered shortly and went to look for seats. Mammon followed him and Haru behind them.

As soon Bel sat down, Haru rounded on her.

"Why did you do that? My parents must be worried sick now!" she scolded him. Belphegor just gave her a lazy look.

"Urgh. You're so annoying!" Thankfully, Haru has her mobile phone with her. She walked a few steps away from the two Varia before giving her parents a call. True enough, Mr. Miura was panicking on the other end of the line. Mumbling about kidnapping and calling the police. It was hard calming them down and assuring them that she is okay.

Meanwhile, Mammon turned to Belphegor.

"You should know that I won't pay for her food. Why did you even bring her here in the first place?"

Belphegor cupped his chin with his hand and gave his usual smile. "I'll pay for her. I received my paycheck anyway."

"I really have no idea what goes on in that head of yours."

Haru finished talking to her parents. She felt exhausted after explaining to her parents that Bel is indeed her friend. She does not blame them. Especially as they had just witnessed their own daughter being taken by a total stranger in front of their eyes.

Haru slumped down on her seat and sighed. "This is all your fault." She told Belphegor.

The Varia prince didn't seem to be in any worry. In fact, he looked rather cheerful to Haru.

"That was exhilarating." He said to her. Haru huffed.

"It was shocking! Haru was afraid we would fall to the ground at any moment!"

"We won't. I'm a genius and that was nothing of an exercise for me."

"You're very weird."

"Ushishi."

Their food arrived shortly. In her annoyance, Haru immediately picked up a sushi with her chopsticks and started eating. She finished then took another one, and another, and another. She ate fast. Belphegor and Mammon could only stare at him.

"I didn't know you were this hungry. Should I order more?"

Haru glared at him before swallowing her sixth sushi.

"Eat slowly. You'll choke."

She ignored him again. In her haste, she swallowed her seventh sushi and choked.

Belphegor laughed with mirth at Haru clutching her throat with one hand while reaching out for water. Mammon poured water on her glass and she gulped everything down.

"You're really interesting." Belphegor said in between laughs.

Haru gave her a look. "Stop laughing at Haru!"

Belphegor's laugh subsided after a while and he went back to consuming his favorite sushi. Mammon remained quiet.

"Why did you do that?" Haru suddenly asked, referring to Bel's kiss on her forehead earlier at school. "Tsuna-san might think otherwise!" She was really worried now. She worked so hard to be Tsuna-san's bride and was afraid the gesture the Varia prince showed him might destroy all her efforts.

Mammon raised an eyebrow at this. "What happened?"

Haru turned to Mammon, fuming. "Bel kissed Haru on the forehead! In front of Tsuna-san!" Behind his hood, Mammon turned to look at Belphegor. He never heard of their Storm Varia showing any gestures of affection before. No, he didn't know him capable of being any close as human. He has always been the psychotic, sadistic Prince the Ripper.

Belphegor just flashed them his usual toothy grin and didn't answer. Haru was growing frustrated by the minute now.

They finished their meal soon and the trio left the restaurant. Haru was still annoyed at Bel and she immediately went her way when they were outside. Belphegor started to follow her.

"Where are you going?" Mammon called him back.

"Ushishi. I'll walk the princess home."

Mammon raised an eyebrow at this. Since when did Belphegor walked someone home? And a girl at that. He ignored him and went the opposite direction.

"I'll go home first."

Haru stomped her feet on her way home. She was really angry now. At first, getting along with Belphegor was so she could fulfill her role as a good wife to her future husband's subordinates. She's starting to regret it now. She should have realized sooner that the Storm Varia would only mess with her. He even threw his knives at her before!

Haru was so absorb in her thoughts that she failed to hear footsteps behind her. When she did, she immediately whirled back, expecting the blonde prince to be following her. She was ready to tell him off but she froze when she saw it was three wicked looking teenagers leering at her. Seriously, why is she being a target of lustful men lately?

"Look we found a cutie."

"Miss, want to play with us?"

One of them approached Haru and held her by the wrist.

"Let go of me!" Haru kicked at the teen's stomach, sending him doubling on the street in pain.

The other two teenagers didn't take it nicely that Haru brought their companion down. They walked towards Haru and pinned her on the wall behind her. Haru struggled in their grasps, she opened her mouth to shout at them but one strong hand covered her mouth and stifled her scream. Beads of tears start to form at the corner of her eyes as one of the teens leaned close to her face and Haru closed her eyes tight shut.

A swish of metals was heard and her two assaulters collapsed on the street in front of her, crescent-shaped knives stuck on their backs and blood ooze from their wounds.

"Ushishi."

Haru looked up to see Belphegor grinning down at the fallen men. She sighed in relief, but instead of mouthing her thanks as Belphegor expected, Haru burst into rage.

"This is all your fault!" she lashed at Belphegor. "If only you didn't bring Haru outside at this hour. If only you didn't do that in front of Tsuna-san. If only Haru didn't become friends with you!" she cried; all of her frustrations spilling out like waterfall from her mouth.

It took a while when Haru realized what she'd done and she bit back her mouth in regret. She expected him to be angry, so she stared down on the ground as she heard Belphegor closed the gap between them.

"Is that so?"

His voice didn't sound angry at all. Haru looked up at him in surprise.

"Are you not angry?"

"Ushishishi. Words like that doesn't get to me." He grinned.

Haru wasn't convinced. She continued staring at him, looking for a hint that she had hurt him with her words, but his bangs blocked her view of his eyes and Haru reached for his bangs to brush his hair away but Bel instinctively caught her hand with his.

A noise behind Belphegor alerted both of them and Haru saw the teen she managed to bring down earlier recover and launched himself at Belphegor to deliver a punch. Belphegor was quick to send a knife straight through the teen's chest, sending him backward and unconscious.

"Did you kill him?" Haru sounded alarmed.

"He will if he does not get treatment immediately."

Haru quickly whipped open her phone and call for an ambulance. Once finished, she grabbed Belphegor's wrist and ran away from the scene. It would be troublesome if they were seen near the injured teens and Haru was sure they won't buy her excuses with Belphegor around.

She stopped at one corner, panting heavily from running. Haru leaned on the wall and slid down to take a sit on the street. Belphegor crouched down beside her.

"You're strange. Those guys attacked you first but you called for help for them." Bel commented, one hand supporting his chin.

"They hurt Haru, yes. But they don't deserve to die."

"Has Sawada brushed on you?"

"Tsuna-san is nice and kind. That's why Haru likes him."

"But he does not like you."

Haru whipped her head to his direction it made her momentarily dizzy.

"Hahi! How can you say that?"

Belphegor smiled knowingly. "The prince just knows."

"You don't! Tsuna-san will definitely like Haru. He thinks of Haru as a friend for now but he would like me soon enough!" Haru piped up defensively.

"I wonder about that."

Haru pointed an accusing finger at Bel. "How can you even say that! What do you know about Tsuna-san's feelings?"

Bel gave a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, nothing. I'm a genius that's all."

Haru crossed her arms over her chest. "Tsuna-san will surely like Haru soon. Just so you watch Bel-san."

"What if he won't?"

Haru turned to him in shock. Just what is the Storm Varia babbling about all of a sudden?

Belphegor grinned. "If he won't like you, what will you do?"

Haru gulped. She has always been positive that the young Vongola boss would reciprocate her feelings that she was now left speechless at Belphegor's question.

Haru attempted to open her mouth, then she shut it closed again. Belphegor smirked at her speechless form.

The Varia prince stood up. He held one arm for Haru to reach. She took it and slowly stood on her feet.

"If Sawada won't like you back, would you come with me instead?"

Haru froze, Belphegor still held her hand.

"What will you do?"

Haru let go of her hand. "Are you teasing Haru again, Bel-san? That's not very nice.

"Ushishi. The prince is serious."

"But why?"

"Because the prince likes you."

 **ooOoo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We are at Chapter 6! I hope you still enjoy this story. Please send me your thoughts through Reviews!

 **ooOoo**

Haru walked like a zombie to school. She has been up all night as her mind kept on replaying the scene last night.

" _Because the prince likes you."_

Haru pulled the ends of her hair in confusion. Bel didn't sound like he was lying or messing around with her. Haru didn't sense any hint of him joking as well.

She does not understand it at all. How could Belphegor possibly like her? They have only known each other for less than a week. Granted, she started liking Tsuna the first time he saved her but that was different. Tsuna-san and her are meant to be. She does not see so with Belphegor. So far, all their interactions had not been going that well. For Haru, they just don't really click together. It was still kind of suspicious to Haru. Perhaps, he mistook his feelings for her? _That was possible_ , Haru thought.

Haru turned a corner and suddenly bumped into someone. Gokudera scowled down at Haru who was rubbing at her forehead who hit Gokudera's chest.

"What are you doing, stupid woman?"

Haru looked up to see Gokudera. "Hahi! It's Gokudera-san!"

Gokudera was about to yell at her again, but he noticed the bags under her eyes. "Are you not feeling well?" He asked abruptly.

Haru gulped and stared down on her feet.

"I am Gokudera-san, thanks for asking Haru."

Gokudera wasn't convinced. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Did the knife bastard take you out last night?"

Haru suddenly lifted her head that it hit Gokudera's chin and the silverette screamed curses at her.

"Hahi! Forgive me Gokudera-san!" Haru went closer to him to inspect his chin but Gokudera pushed Haru away.

"Stupid, stupid woman! What the hell is your problem!"

Haru stilled, took a deep breath and said, "Bel-san told me he likes me." Haru wasn't sure why she was telling this to Gokudera of all people. The Storm Vongola Guardian might just dismiss her or laugh at her but Haru felt like she could no longer bear Bel's sudden confession. She braced herself for his reaction.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" He yelled to her ear. Haru hastily covered both her ears.

"Gokudera-san stop shouting at Haru!"

"Gokudera, Haru." Tsuna called from behind Gokudera. Yamamoto stood beside Tsuna and Reborn sat on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Juudaime!"

"Yo Gokudera! Haru!"

Tsuna glanced from Gokudera to Haru, scanning them for injuries. He sighed when he saw they look alright.

"What's the matter? We heard Gokudera's shout and followed It here. We thought something happened." Tsuna asked.

"Something did happen Juudaime! This stupid woman-"

"Gokudera-san!" Haru tugged at Gokudera's sleeves. _He can't just tell Tsuna-san about that! What if Tsuna-san start avoiding Haru?_

"-the knife bastard confessed to her!"

"No Gokudera-san!"

"HIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked. "Belphegor confessed to Haru?!"

Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly. "Wow I didn't see that coming."

Gokudera went over to the Rain Guardian's side and grabbed him by the collar.

"Baka! They're obviously plotting something!" He turned to Haru. "I told you stop hanging around that bastard!"

Reborn jumped from Yamamoto's shoulder to land on Tsuna's head. The brunette was off balanced for a moment.

"Haru, do you think he was lying?"

"Of course, he was Reborn-san! That knife bastard couldn't possibly-"

"He was not." Haru replied quietly, avoiding their gaze. "I felt he wasn't lying."

The trio stared at Haru with wide eyes. Reborn pulled his fedora down. Tsuna looked at Haru.

"So, he's telling the truth?"

"We can't really tell that for sure either Dame-Tsuna. Not lying doesn't mean telling the truth, it could just be that's what he thinks of as the truth."

Reborn glanced at Haru. "Haru, what did you tell him?"

Haru, if possible, went even redder.

"N-Nothing. Haru ran away."

Gokudera grinned and gave a thumbs up "Nice, stupid woman!"

Reborn smirked. "You should give him a proper answer, Haru."

"B-But-"

"Think of this. What if it was Tsuna who confessed to you?"

"Reborn! Do you really have to drag me into this?"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna. Now, Haru what will you do? Will you be able to live the rest of your life knowing you never gave a boy who confess to you a proper response?"

This made Haru's brow creased in thought. If it was Tsuna-san… If it was Tsuna…

"No! Haru won't definitely be able to live after that!" she declared to the group. Tsuna deadpanned.

"Is it really necessary for Haru to give Belphegor a response? Honestly, I think it's better if she won't."

Gokudera nodded. "I agree with Juudaime, Reborn-san! It might be if it is any normal guy but that knife bastard is not normal!"

"The one who confessed should want to hear an answer no matter who he is." Yamamoto said.

"Stop encouraging her, baseball freak!"

Reborn smirked. "Yamamoto is right. Haru, go and give him your answer."

Haru nodded at Reborn. "Hai! Reborn-chan." And the dark-haired girl raced to their school.

"Why did you do that, Reborn? If he does something to Haru.."

"He won't Dame-Tsuna. You heard he likes her."

Tsuna sighed in resignation. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

In response, Reborn tilted his fedora to reveal a glint on his onyx eyes.

 **ooOoo**

Nobody was surprised when Belphegor didn't show up at school that day. They suspected the Storm Varia might be away on a mission again.

"Honestly, if he won't be coming to school why did he even enroll here in the first place?" grunted Gokudera at lunch time.

"He did say the Ninth told him to." Yamamoto reminded the silverette. "I think he hopes for us to get along with him."

Tsuna flinched at that, unable to imagine him and his friends getting along with the feared Prince the Ripper.

"Where is Haru?" Ryohei asked.

Kyoko was the one who answered. "Haru-chan is still looking for Belphegor-kun, Tsuna-san."

"Hmph. Does the stupid woman expect the knife bastard to just show up out of nowhere?"

Reborn hopped into Yamamoto's shoulder.

"That's exactly what Haru hopes to achieve."

"Reborn! Where did you come from again? Don't just appear out of the blue!"

"Don't worry about the small details Dame-Tsuna." Reborn pulled down his fedora and grinned.

"Just watch, things will get interesting from now on."

 **ooOoo**

Haru was hoping to catch Belphegor standing outside her house, waiting for her so they could pick up Fran again. But the blonde prince wasn't waiting for her there. He also didn't show up at school the next day. In fact, nobody has seen or heard about him for two weeks. Even Mammon. Haru tried visiting the apartment where Mammon told her they stayed at but nobody was in the apartment. Haru tried the next day but nobody was home.

"I guess they went back to Italy." Tsuna told Haru on their way home from school.

"That's possible Juudaime. Those guys come and go as they please."

Haru sighed. "In the end, I wasn't able to give Bel-san a reply."

"What would you have told him, Haru?" Yamamoto asked.

"I would tell him I like Tsuna-san."

Tsuna sweatdropped. "So, you still plan on rejecting him."

"Because Haru only likes Tsuna-san! Haru is Tsuna-san's future bride!"

Tsuna sighed. "By the way, why are you all following me to my house?"

Yamamoto grinned. "Since school ended early, we figured we'll stay for a bit to hang out at your place."

Gokudera and Haru mirrored Yamamoto's cheerful face. "If you would, Juudaime!"

Tsuna couldn't possibly refuse his friends when they're like that. He smiled at them and the three cheered in victory.

They reached Tsuna's house and it wasn't long before Ryohei and Kyoko followed. Nana was more than happy to accommodate Tsuna's friends and she gladly delivered the snacks and drinks she made at Tsuna's room.

Tsuna and his friends smiled appreciatively at Nana before she left them. Tsuna turned to his friends. "It's my turn now, right?" They were playing Uno.

"Yes, Juudaime!"

Tsuna picked a card and throw it hesitantly. It was a block power card.

"I'm sorry Gokudera! That's the only useful thing that I have!" Tsuna clapped his hands together and gave a slight bow.

Gokudera panicked and straightened his boss by the shoulders. "Juudaime! Don't worry about it! Instead, as your right-hand man, I will bring you to victory!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at that. "T-Thanks Gokudera."

"Hahaha! Then, take this!" Yamamoto throw his card on the pile. It was the blank one. "Plus five cards to all of us including me!"

"W-Why are you including yourself in it, Yamamoto?"

"Why? Because it's more fun this way!"

Ryohei nodded in agreement. "It's extremely more fun like this Sawada!"

"You just want to make this game longer." Tsuna said in a low voice.

Both Yamamoto and Ryohei laughed in response.

"I knew it." Tsuna sighed. But he was happy to have his friends around. After everything they've gone through, Tsuna has come to value more normal days like this when they don't have to risk their lives on the line.

But of course, a normal day for them would not end without _it._

Lambo suddenly burst open the door. His nose following the scent of Nan's sweets and the six-year-old boy dove for Gokudera's plate. Annoyed, Gokudera grabbed the child by his afro and throw him on the floor. Lambo cried loudly and pulled grenades out of his hair which he threw everywhere but Yamamoto and Ryohei's quick reflexes saved them and they threw the grenades outside the bedroom window. Frustrated, Lambo pulled out his bazooka and fired it at Gokudera who managed to dodge it. Unfortunately for Tsuna, he wasn't quick enough and the ever so familiar ten-year bazooka hit him.

A cloud of pink smoke clouded their visions and they braced themselves for what might appear in place of Tsuna. Gokudera's muscles tensed, his mind recalling the future-that-will-never-be when Tsuna landed in the future inside a casket.

A figure started to materialize out of the pink smoke and they heard a low voice cough.

"I see Lambo has used that bazooka again." Tsuna's ten-year older self stood in front of them. The Vongola Don straightened his white suit and fixed the flower pinned to his chest.

 _Wait_. Is he wearing a suit one wears when attending a wedding?

He looked around him and saw some snacks on the table. Tsuna, recognizing it as Nana's promptly sat down, mouthed a "Itadakimasu!" and bit into a piece. The people in the room watched him silently. Tsuna picked up Lambo and gently put the cow child on his lap where he gulped down the rest of Tsuna's plate of food.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru stepped towards the older version of the brunette.

"Oh, Haru. It's nice to see your younger self." Tsuna smiled warmly at Haru.

"Tsuna-kun." Kyoko greeted.

Tsuna's cheeks tainted a faint pink and he smiled brightly at Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan."

"Juudaime!" Gokudera leaned a little towards Tsuna, his eyes staring at the older version of his boss in both relief and disbelief.

"Hayato." Tsuna nodded at his right-hand man. Gokudera almost fell on the floor when Tsuna addressed him by first name.

"Did you come from a wedding, Sawada?" Ryohei asked the older Tsuna and the Sun Guardian took his seat across Tsuna. The Vongola Don nodded.

"I was on my way there onii-san. In fact, you were driving the car that would be taking me there."

"Is it your wedding, Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned.

It was adorable to see that despite aging ten years, Tsuna managed to blush like he did in middle school.

"Uh, no." He told them. "It's someone else's."

Haru's shoulder dropped in disappointment. "Oh. I thought it was Tsuna-san and Haru's wedding."

Tsuna grinned at her. "Well, your guess is not that far actually."

"What do you mean Tsuna-kun?"

The older brunette flashed them a mischievous smile. "Nope, sorry I won't tell. You'll just have to see it by yourselves." He glanced at his watch. "Oh, I'll be going back. Please tell my younger self I said 'Hi'." A cloud of pink smoke engulfed him again and the present Tsuna appeared before them.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto! Onii-san! Haru! Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna glanced down at the mop of curly hair below him. "And Lambo!"

"How was your trip to the future, Tsuna?"

"It was better, I guess?" Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "At least in that future I was alive and there was no ongoing war." He exhaled. "For a second there I thought the bazooka won't bring me back there. I'm so relieved." He made a mental note to stash away Lambo's bazooka. For although he managed to return safely, Tsuna was still wary of the bazooka's use.

"Your older self wants to say 'Hi', Juudaime." Gokudera informed him.

"How was he?"

Kyoko smiled at Tsuna. "He's still the same, Tsuna-kun. Nothing much has changed."

Tsuna wasn't sure to be glad at this or what. He's still the same after ten years, does it mean he's still his same dame self?

"Older you told us you were off to a wedding, Sawada." Ryohei informed him.

"Did you manage to find whose wedding it is?" Yamamoto asked.

"A wedding? So that's why future older onii-san wears a white suit." Tsuna thought.

Haru sighed. "It wasn't our wedding, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna sweatdropped.

He turned to the rest of the group. "Future onii-san told me our future selves has been waiting for _that_ to happen. I didn't know what 'that' means but I guess he means the wedding. He said people have been waiting for it to happen and that everyone was glad that it was finally happening. Just, I wonder whose wedding it was? Future onii-san just told me the man of the event is already there. That would be the groom."

Yamamoto laughed cheerfully. "Well it doesn't matter now, does it? In ten years, we'll get to see it for ourselves."

 **ooOoo**

The cloud of pink smoke disappeared and the Tsuna of the ten-years' time appeared.

"You're back, Tsuna." Ryohei said from the driver's seat.

"Hello, onii-san. Guess what, I saw the bride in the past."

Ryohei chuckled. "Is that so? Back there, you wouldn't think things would lead to a wedding, right?"

Tsuna smiled. "Well it was hard to believe. Especially with him."

Ryohei nodded. "Actually, I still have some hard time believing this is happening. I'm glad for them of course. They deserve the happy ending."

It was Tsuna's turn to chuckle. "I guess happy endings really fit him. After all-" The Vongola Don pulled the invitation from inside his suit and stared at the words written on the glossy paper.

"-he's a prince."

 **ooOoo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Here's our favorite KHR blondie who is as bloody as he is charming!

Enjoy! R&R.

 **ooOoo**

A silver-haired man turned to the entrance hall when a set of footsteps echoed through the living room. Superbi Squalo, second-in-command and strategy captain of the Varia let out an annoyed grunt at the sight of their youngest member who strode royally towards them.

"You're back, shitty prince."

Belphegor grinned his usual way at the long-haired commander.

"Ushishi. Did the captain miss me?"

Squalo gave him a disgusted look. "Heh, here I was hoping the Sawada brat killed you for good. One less trash to look after."

Lussuria appeared and sashayed towards Bel. The flamboyant man making a quick head-to-toe check-up of their youngest.

"Ooohhh~ Bel-chan. We missed having you around." Lussuria looked behind Bel. "Where's Mammon-chan?"

"The baby went to the Vongola Mansion for some financial matters."

"Then Bel-chan, I prepared some food for you~"

Both Squalo and Bel followed Lussuria to the dining room. Squalo insisted he hasn't eaten anything yet as he had to do some paperworks in Xanxus' place. After all, the Varia boss hates paperworks as much as he hates Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Platters of food were laid on the dining table and Bel helped himself to some pasta and steak. Meanwhile Lussuria, as the ever-doting mother, proceeded to make small conversations.

"How was Japan Bel-chan?"

Bel gave an uninterested shrug. "Sawada and his Guardians are as pathetic as ever. The frog keeps getting under my nerves. I will surely kill him next time. The prince did manage to get some sushi though." He paused when a certain memory crossed his mind. "And I met someone really interesting." He finished, grinning.

Lussuria brightened at this. "Who is this Bel-chan?"

Bel pursed his lips for a moment. "One of Sawada's friends. She is called Haru."

Lussuria giggled girlishly and swayed his hips back and forth. "Oohhh~ Bel-chan made friends with a girl. What a surprise~"

Squalo snorted. "What are you planning, Bel? You know quite well not to mess with any of Sawada's friends if you don't want to get in trouble. Vooiii! Don't make more work for me to do!"

Bel smirked. "I'll just play with her a little bit."

 **ooOoo**

It was past seven o'clock when Mammon arrived from the Vongola mansion to the Varia. The ex-Mist Arcobaleno, who now grew a couple of inches tall, stepped his chubby little legs on the Varia doorsteps. He was about to push open the entrance door when someone opened it from the inside. Mammon looked up to see Belphegor grinning down at him.

"Ushishi, you're back."

Mammon ignored him and proceeded to his room. Belphegor quietly followed him from behind. Upon reaching his bedroom, Mammon hopped on his bed, Belphegor took a seat across from Mammon.

"What?"

Bel grinned back at him.

"Did we get more funds?"

Mammon stared at the blonde Varia. "No, we didn't. On the contrary, they warned us to be more careful about our spending."

"Ushishi. They can't be expecting the prince to cut down on my expenses. I'm of high maintenance after all."

The ex-Arcobaleno stared disbelievingly at Bel from his hood. "What are you doing here really, Bel? I'm telling you I'm tired from the travel and finance matters so I won't be playing with you tonight. Go to sleep already."

Bel dropped the grin off his face. "Hmph, stingy baby."

"I'm no longer a baby, Bel."

The Varia prince cross his arms over his chest. "That's right, you're no longer puffy."

Mammon did an eyeroll under his hood. "Get out. I want to sleep."

Suddenly, a thoughtful expression crossed Bel's face. "When are we returning back to Japan?"

Mammon was surprised at this. "Why? Weren't you the one complaining about getting dispatched to Japan to take care of matters with Fran?"

"I was."

Mammon eyed him curiously. "Was? Bel, have you come to like Fran?"

Bel felt offended at this. "The prince will never like the froggy. But I like someone else." He grinned afterwards.

"Miura Haru?"

If anything, Bel's grin grew wider.

"Bel, what do you mean when you say you 'like' someone?"

"The prince means it. Liking someone is like getting invited to a ball. Because the prince only invites people he likes into his kingdom." He then proceeded to slowly count with his fingers.

"You're no longer a puffy baby but I still like you. I like the boss of course, he's scary but he's strong. No, the prince absolutely dislikes the commander and Levi. I don't like the frog too."

Mammon sighed. "And you like Miura Haru."

Belphegor smirked. "I do."

The Mist Varia let out a breath. "For a second, I thought you meant… But it's impossible, someone like you just can't-"

"What?"

"Nothing. Bel, go to sleep."

The blonde prince grumbled and protested but went to leave anyway.

"And Bel,"

Bel paused in his tracks and look over his shoulder to see Mammon.

"Be sure you would only 'like' her that much. Don't get into trouble."

Belphegor gave a Cheshire smile before closing the door behind him.

 **ooOoo**

Two weeks have passed ever since Belphegor and Mammon went back to Italy. It was an order from Xanxus – who received a mission from the Nono for the Varia – who called for his subordinates to assemble back in Italy. Xanxus deemed that recruiting the young Fran into the Varia could still wait, Mukuro can train the child with him anyway and that saves them the trouble of rearing the young illusionist. For now, there were more important things for the Vongola assassins to handle, hence the six-man team would be needed for it.

They were just back from their mission, which was successful of course. Lussuria offered to cook a huge helping of special cuisine to celebrate their success. Xanxus smirked smugly, never did the Varia failed on anything before. Well maybe except to matters concerning inheriting the Vongola Decimo throne but beyond that, the Varia is a feared name in the underworld who des their mission swith absolute certainty and style.

They were now gathered at the dining room, Lussuria flitted back and forth from the kitchen to bring platters of newly-cooked and steaming hot food on the dining table. The flamboyant man's hips shake in that unmanly way of his which made Levi scowl in disapproval.

When all the food was laid on the table, Lussuria led a cheers of wine glass (Bel has milk for he is still underage. Mammon, who looks like a kid, has wine. He is older than he looks after all.)

Every one of the Varia, albeit quite unfashionably and unsightly, dove to get servings of the food. Xanxus has his own steaming hot portion of steak to himself and some wine to keep his mood in check.

Meanwhile…

"VOOIIII! THAT MEATBALLS ARE MINE!"

"Ushishi. Get off the prince's pasta."

"Squ-chan, Bel-chan, we will get you a serving each, okay? Leave this to Luss-nee~"

Xanxus glared at them. "Noisy pieces of trash." He growled, sending a chill to their spine and effectively silencing them out. The meal resumed rather a little more orderly after that.

After some minutes, Mammon opened his mouth to speak.

"Boss, since this mission is all well and done already, when will you be sending us back to Japan?"

Squalo glared at the ex-Arcobaleno. "Vooiii! So, you enjoy looking after the brat after all."

Mammon glared back at him. "Nonsense. It's just that we have training sessions to do."

"Can't Rokudo do that himself?"

"Are you implying that Rokudo is a better illusionist than I am?"

Bel grinned. "The little baby is pissed."

Mammon shot Bel a look. "I'm no longer a baby. I've grown up."

Bel ignored Mammon. "Boss, the prince would like to go back to Japan too."

This made all the remaining Varia's eyebrows raised in suspicion. Except Lussuria, he cooed at Bel.

"Oohh~ Bel-chan wants to see his little friend."

Levi snorted, disgusted. "Friend?"

Lussuria gave an affectionate nod. "Yes! The Miura Haru girl~"

Levi scowled. "Isn't that-"

"Shut the hell up Levi!"

"Sawada's friend?"

Too late. Xanxus heard the Vongola Decimo's name and the scars on his face darken slowly, crimson red eyes burning in anger.

"Trash. You dare be friendly with one of Sawada's?" he directed his gaze at Bel who gulped uncertainly.

"No, boss. The girl is more like the prince's playmate, that's all."

Xanxus wasn't convinced. He shifted his gaze to Squalo.

"Shark, you go there in Japan."

Squalo roared. "VOOIII! WHY?"

Xanxus sent him a deathly stare. "Because I said so. You're too noisy and I'm sick of seeing you around." Squalo let out another round of 'Vois'.

"And you," Xanxus flitted back to Belphegor.

"Let's use that genius head of yours for something else."

A smirk curved up Xanxus' lips as beads of sweat trail down Bel's face.

"Paperworks."

 **ooOoo**

Three days later, Mammon and Squalo bid good bye to the Varia mansion as they head off for Japan. At first, Squalo was really irritated and angry at the idea of going to Japan. Hell! Does the shitty boss does not comprehend what will happen to the Varia with his absence? There was just too much paperworks to do which Xanxus does not bother to lift a finger to. Granted, he is an effective leader in times of battle but he is practically useless (Squalo so thought) when it comes to day to day Varia business. His anger dissipated however, when Xanxus made Belphegor shoulder his loads of paperwork crap.

Squalo let out a smug smirk as he stood leaning by the doorway of his office which Belphegor currently occupies. The blonde prince looked up at him in annoyance, irritation flaring up inside of him as he threw a set of silver knives at the long-haired commander.

"You're looking good there, Bel." Squalo stifled a chuckle as he dodged the flying knives.

"Shut up. I'll get you for this."

Squalo merely grinned. "What? I didn't put you behind that desk." It amused Squalo that no matter how hardheaded and lazy the blonde prince is, he is not one to talk of when confronted by Xanxus' rage. The Storm Varia couldn't do anything but glare at Squalo.

Squalo took one last smug look at Bel before leaving the room. The long-haired swordsman and Mammon set off for Japan 5 minutes after.

Three hours after that, Bel knocked outside Xanxus' door. The Varia boss growled a 'come in' and Bel entered with a heap of paper in his arms.

"I finished this, boss. It only needs your signature."

Xanxus raised one eyebrow. "You finished faster than the shark."

Bel allowed a smile on his lips. "Ushishi. I'm a prince after all, and a genius." He laid the heaps of paper down on Xanxus' table.

"Why did you punish me, boss? Me. The prince." Bel asked out of the blue.

"You're asking that, trash. You're being too friendly with the trash boss' underlings. No one gets friendly with the trash's family in my midst."

Bel put both arms behind his head. "Okay. But Captain Squalo and the Rain Guardian are quite friendly too." He prompted.

Xanxus didn't so much as flinched, he just stared at Bel. "Che. The shark will kill the rain trash anytime soon. Besides, it's really a different case."

"Why is that?"

Xanxus looked at the Storm Varia with scrutinizing eyes. "For someone as socially maladjusted as you, it's something you better not know." Bel gave him a confused stare and Xanxus roared. "Get out of my office now, trash!"

Xanxus watched the blonde prince leave the room. He has no Hyper Intuition but Xanxus knows his men too well to recognize a change or something different in them. And the Varia boss had sensed it the moment Belphegor came back from Japan. He couldn't quite put a finger to it, for it takes a man of Xanxus' caliber to notice anything strange about their already strange Storm. Perhaps, it has something to do with Lussuria's gazes and remarks.

It was then during dinner three nights ago when Xanxus finally solved the puzzles. When Belphegor voiced out his willingness to go back to Japan when he normally won't so voluntarily and a certain Miura Haru girl was mentioned. Sawada Tsunayoshi's friend at that.

So Xanxus had to put his foot down. He called for Mammon later that night to supply him of his needed information and that was then that Xanxus confirmed the seemingly impossible thing before this happened. The trash Belphegor, has one way or another, developed feelings for the Miura girl.

Belphegor, being the socially-warped individual that he is, is clueless at this of course. Xanxus is not surprised. The blonde prince has zero concept of proper social interaction that doesn't involve knife throwing and killing spree after all.

Still, it makes Xanxus wonder why he bothers with the trash. He could go chase after the girl for all he cares but Xanxus knows, and he knows damn well despite being a temperamental and violent sort of a boss, that nothing will come out of the blonde prince's latest interest. Who in their right mind would like a warped, twisted, and sadistic teenage boy after all? No, Xanxus definitely does not give a damn to the blonde trash's supposed heart break. Xanxus smirked, he just doesn't want to see his men distracted, that's all.

Or maybe, he's trying to prevent Belphegor from skinning the bitch alive when she finally rejects him.

 **ooOoo**


End file.
